Shiki
by D-Naruto
Summary: Oneshot. NaruSaku. Dos estaciones para Naruto, y dos para Sakura. Cuatro períodos de tiempo en los que el amor, la tristeza y, sobre todo, la realidad, se cruzan en un mismo punto. Final triste.


**Versión editada de este one shot. Es el NaruSaku que tenía bien escondido en mi corazón. Se convirtió en mi prefiero al terminarlo. Me sentí tan completo que, pensándolo bien, por eso dejé de escribir durante tanto tiempo. Es el escrito por el que un fanficker está, toda una vida, buscando. Las palabras salieron; las lágrimas también. Y, al final, una historia que hace sentir. Un final duro, triste. Dedicado, con todo mi cariño, a quienes les guste el NaruSaku y quienes sepan disfrutar de una buena lectura -sin mirar con desdén el pairing. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno  
**Título:** Shiki [四季] (Cuatro estaciones)

**Primera estación: Haru (primavera)**

La primavera de aquel año saludaba con días espléndidos, en los cuales la aldea se vestía de gala con el florecer propio de aquel tiempo. No es que fuera mi estación favorita, pero no estaba mal: el ambiente se cargaba de tranquilidad, las horas pasaban sin que nos percatásemos de ello y, sobre todo, tú estabas radiante. Quizá fuera por tu cumpleaños, muy cercano al inicio de este período; no lo sabía con certeza. Lo que estaba claro, era que te sentaba muy bien. Será por eso que me enamoré de ti, aunque habían pasado unos cuantos años desde aquel día. Años en los que, poco a poco, la distancia entre nosotros fue mermando. Supongo que por lo que suele decirse: _"__el__ roce __hace __el__ cariño__"_.

No, es demasiado simple para que sucediera de esa forma. En mi opinión, y no es por subestimar mi encanto natural, la marcha de Sasuke te afectó demasiado; más cuando volvió y dejó atrás tus preciosos ojos verdes, para quedar atrapado por unos grises. Bastantes bonitos, de hecho. Nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores.

¡Que la vida es muy corta y hay que disfrutarla!

Por eso, no pude esperar más y volví a reconocer mis sentimientos. Una vez más, te abrí mi corazón. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no era aquel niñato que te sulfuraba y que siempre recibía tus golpes. Recuerdo que me tomabas por un pesado, por una molestia que no valía la pena. Sakura, ¿qué ha cambiado tanto en estos años? Ahora sabía, perfectamente, que tu corazón latía muy fuerte cada vez que me acercaba a ti, que mi declaración daría el resultado esperado, pues no teníamos algo que reprocharnos. Mucho menos que esconder. Sigo siendo yo, Naruto, ese rubio impertinente e hiperactivo. Pero te entiendo: aunque siga siendo el mismo, en este tiempo, nos hemos unido sin quererlo. Hemos crecido, sufriendo situaciones inesperadas y muy duras; conociendo partes que desconocíamos. Pero, principalmente, porque atesoramos una amistad forjada desde la comprensión y el respeto.

Por eso, yo…

- ¡Qué buen día hace!- exclamé, mientras nos dirigíamos al Ichiraku. Estaba a punto de explotar; quería decírtelo.

- Pues sí. La primavera me gusta… mucho.- dijiste, sonriendo. Estaba claro que sospechabas algo. ¿Se me notaba tanto el rubor y el nerviosismo?

- Ah, claro…- nervioso, muy nervioso. Suspiré.- Vale, no puedo esperar más.- medio susurré, al tiempo que cogía tu mano derecha y te arrastraba hacia uno de los callejones circundantes.

- ¿Naru…?- no te di tiempo para más, ya que mis labios acallaron los tuyos.

Te había sorprendido tanto, que no pudiste reaccionar y cerraste tus ojos para disfrutar del momento. Era nuestro primer beso completo. Lo habíamos intentado varias veces: en misiones, estando casi a solas. Pero siempre ocurría algo que nos cortaba el rollo. Esta vez, nadie, nada… podría detenernos: te apoyé contra la pared y, lentamente, fui subiendo las manos desde tu cintura hasta tu cuello, sin dejar de besarte. Ahogaste un grito al sentirlas bajo la ropa, palpando cada centímetro de tu suave piel. No pretendía superar la barrera de un simple beso, apasionado. Pero, te deseo tanto, Sakura…

- Perdona por haber sido tan repentino.- me disculpé, separándome un minuto después.- Tenía pensado envolver mi corazón y dártelo como regalo, pero el maldito sigue empeñado en quedarse dentro de mi cuerpo.- bromeé, sonriendo y acariciando tus mejillas.

- Idiota…- reíste, dándome un golpe muy blando en el hombro derecho. De tus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.- Son de alegría, porque éste es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.- dijiste, leyéndome la mente.- ¿No tienes más que decirme, Naruto?- preguntaste, cogiéndome de la cintura, mientras secaba tus lágrimas.

- Déjame pensar.- gruñiste levemente, y yo sonreí.- Felicidades, Sakura-chan…- logré esquivar el codazo, mientras reía.

- Mou, Naruto, eres un idiota. Ahora en serio.- susurraste, muy cerca de mí.- Ah, olvida el "chan", que ya va siendo hora.- añadiste, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

¿Sabes qué? La primavera empezaba a gustarme bastante, de verdad. El aire estaba lleno de amor, de sentimientos y de afabilidad. Todo era tan bueno, tan feliz, tan cursi… hasta cierto punto. Sonrisas, carcajadas, lágrimas de alegría, otras de alergia; supongo que lo normal es disfrutar como un chiquillo, porque para eso es primavera.

- Te quiero, Sakura.- dije al fin, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

- Y yo a ti, Naruto.- respondiste a mi emoción, fundiendo nuestras palabras, después de tanto.

Tras la confesión pasamos una primavera muy feliz. Aunque lo mejor fue aquella noche, después del festival de los Cerezos. Por cierto, jamás había visto algo tan precioso y delicado. Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu nombre. Pues como decía, tras la fiesta nos metimos en el agua del lago Sui, intentando apagar el calor que teníamos. Craso error que acabó con nuestras ropas muy lejos de nuestra piel. Por primera vez, sentí tu cuerpo dentro del mío y me volví adicto a ti. Interesante final para la estación del florecer.

**Segunda estación: Natsu (verano)**

El verano comenzó con días agradables, sin aquel calor tan pegajoso al que nos tenía acostumbrados en años anteriores. Era la tercera vez que pasaba esta estación junto a ti, después del primer ciclo que empezó en aquella primavera, llena de caricias y ternura. En este tiempo ha habido incertidumbre, discusiones, enfados por cosas nimias; pero, también, hubo reconciliaciones. ¡Y vaya reconciliaciones! Cada vez que lo recuerdo, se me pone la piel de gallina y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

_Es lo que tiene estar tan enamorada de ti, Naruto._

_Si llego a saber que, contigo, iba a tener tanta pasión, tanto cariño, tanto apego y afecto, me hubiese olvidado de Sasuke mucho antes. Seré idiota: eso forma parte del pasado, y es muy egoísta por mi parte. Además, él encontró a la única mujer que podría entenderlo; una a la que tú rechazaste, y bastante te dolió hacerlo._

_Quiero que sepas que nunca te he considerado un segundo plato, porque para mí eres el principal. Eres la razón por la que he seguido viviendo, por la que me esforcé tanto, por la que he madurado y me he hecho una mujer con todas las letras. Porque sin ti, Naruto, probablemente hubiera perdido el norte. Y el este, el oeste y el sur. ¿Lo ves? Ya me río hasta con mis bromitas tan absurdas, pues estar a tu lado no es lo mejor que me ha pasado: es lo único que quise y quiero._

_Como te atrevas a leer mi diario y mis necedades, te mato. Pero como sé que vas a leerlas, al fin y al cabo te conozco demasiado bien…_

_Muchos besitos de tu Sakura-chan._

- ¿No están dando algo mejor en la tele?- preguntaste, tirado en el sillón de la sala.

- Nada.- respondí, tumbada sobre ti, con el mando colgando de la mano derecha.

Hacía tiempo que lo había pensado, pero no te lo había dicho por miedo a que te negases: tenemos veintiún años, somos mayores de edad, nuestra relación va tan bien que profesamos celos en otras parejas. Entonces, ¿por qué no vivir juntos? Estoy un poco harta de venir día sí y día también hasta tu piso. Un día me voy a plantar con la mitad de mi habitación en tu puerta, y no podrás negarte. Vaya, lo he vuelto a hacer: esto tendría que habértelo dicho en voz alta. Aunque, con esos bostezos, quién diría que me prestarás atención. En fin.

- Oye, ¿por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones a la costa?- inquirí, sin darme cuenta de que te estaba clavando la barbilla en el pecho.

- ¿Estás loca?- diste un salto, incorporándote.- ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un viajecito de ésos? Además, el alquiler del piso y las facturas no se pagan solas. Todo por esa maldita vieja y que casi no hay misiones últimamente. La paz es una mierda para nosotros.- recriminaste con un tono bastante molesto.

- Eres un quejica.- murmuré yo, entre medio de tus rugidos.- Sólo comes ramen, te bañas lo mínimo, utilizando el agua de las técnicas Suiton. La electricidad te la pasa Kakashi-sensei y, encima, la guardas en un generador. Por no decir que, con la cantidad de chakra que tienes en tu interior, no volverás a pagar una factura en la vida. Eso es ser tacaño a más no poder.- refunfuñé con más ganas.

- Sí, pero tú no tienes a un viejo pervertido detrás de ti, quitándote todo el dinero que consigues con la excusa de que es el pago por sus enseñanzas. Incluso siendo jounin, cobrar por el trabajo bien hecho, está cada vez peor.- explicaste, recuperando el tono normal.- Cómo odio a ese maldito Ero-sennin.- bufaste.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, mirando a la pantalla. Reflexionando sobre lo que habías dicho segundos antes, lo cierto es que la era ninja parecía dispuesta a desaparecer en el olvido: algo estupendo para todos los civiles, pero que dejaría a los shinobi con pocas posibilidades. Salvo que tu familia tuviera algún negocio o se te diera bien hacer algún trabajo normal, por decirlo de alguna manera. Maldita sea, estar de vacaciones, en pleno verano, se supone que es para disfrutar del calor y distraerte; pero no, nosotros tenemos que hacer debates de cualquier tema. Qué tontos somos. Hasta hace gracia, ¿verdad? No pude contener más la risa y comencé a desternillarme, dando golpes al cojín.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Sakura?- preguntaste extrañado.

- Es que… debemos ser los únicos…- no podía parar.- …los únicos que debatimos estos temas con tanta efusividad, y encima en vacaciones.- solté otra carcajada, mientras me mirabas con una ceja enarcada y una mueca seria.

Luego, te uniste: empezando con un leve gruñir en la garganta, seguiste tapándote la boca, para terminar agrupándote a mí y riéndonos libremente. Incluso agarrándonos la tripa y dando golpes y más golpes sobre el sillón. ¿Tanto nos reíamos juntos? ¿Tan bien nos lo pasábamos juntos? ¿Parecíamos una pareja o más bien un dúo cómico? Sí, sí y sí; bueno, este último es que sí somos una pareja, que quede claro.

- ¿Por qué no vivimos juntos, aquí?- pregunté de sopetón, cortando las risas.

- ¿De verdad?- tu cuestión me sorprendió. Entonces…

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijiste, sonriendo y acercándote.

- ¿Contestarás con una frase que no sea una pregunta?- propuse, divertida.

- ¿Para qué?- seguiste el juego.

De nuevo, comenzamos a reírnos y acabamos besándonos en nuestro balcón, al atardecer. _Nuestro_: qué bien suena. Al día siguiente me trasladé definitivamente a _nuestro_ piso, comimos en _nuestra_ cocina, nos bañamos en _nuestro_ baño y dormimos en _nuestra_ habitación. Bueno, eso de _dormir_… lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿vale?

Una semana después nos fuimos de viaje: el que tanto deseaba hacer contigo. Nos alojamos en un hotel tradicional cerca de la costa que, además, tenía aguas termales en su interior. Fue una experiencia inolvidable, disfrutando desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer contigo: con tus mimos, con tus conversaciones, con tus bromas y con tus juegos. Siempre acabábamos en un sitio concreto: allí donde la noche se convertía en nuestra aliada, protegiéndonos de miradas insolubles.

Amándote con cada fruición, hasta el punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad cuando mis gemidos se confundían con éstas; y los tuyos daban el previo para el momento más placentero.

Sentir todo tu ser recorriendo el exterior y el interior del mío. Acaparando cada segundo como si fuera el último, justo en esos instantes tan efímeros. Cada noche no era sólo uno: me hacías disfrutar hasta que nuestros cuerpos, limitados por nuestro organismo humano, no podían más.

- Naruto…- un susurro que profería el último aliento, derritiéndome sobre tu torso desnudo.

El verano llegó a su fin y, con ello, nuestras vacaciones. Pero había sido una estación increíblemente satisfactoria; no sólo para el cuerpo, ya que nuestros espíritus habían quedado unidos para siempre. Un fuego que había dejado una pequeña llama en mí, para el futuro.

**Tercera estación: Aki (otoño)**

El otoño más cálido que recuerdo en los seis años que he vivido, compartido y saboreado junto a ti, se presentó sin llamar a la puerta, con días bastante alocados: unos amenazaban con dejar tremendas lluvias; otros, con hacernos volar por la fuerza del viento; y, mis preferidos, haciendo bajar los termómetros tanto, que la única manera de _resistir_, era abrazarte durante todo el día. Aunque, la mala suerte, hacía que me tocasen misiones en aquéllos; una pena que se disolvía en cuanto volvía a casa para disfrutar de mi familia. Sí, porque nuestro amor recibió el mejor presente del mundo: una niña preciosa, rubia y de ojos verdes, a la que los Dioses bendijeron con la belleza e inteligencia de su madre. Menos mal, que si llega a ser como yo…

En ese entonces, ya había cumplido los tres años. Su voz sonaba con tanta dulzura, que se me caía la baba con sólo oír su _"__hola,__ papi__"_. La mejor medicina para quitar la congoja de estar tanto tiempo sin verla. A ella y a su madre: mi mujer desde hacía un trienio. Sakura estaba cada día más radiante, más bella, más mujer. No sabría cómo describirlo exactamente, pero mi corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que mis zafiros la vislumbraban, enamorándome más todavía de mi esposa, de la madre de mi hija. Sé que suena patético, aunque me gustaría ver a cualquier tío (y su cara, sobre todo) cuando llegas a casa y, lo primero que te encuentras, es a una hermosura bárbara con un atractivo poco común, que te sonríe y te dice…

- Prepárate el baño que tengo que acostar a la niña. Ah, hoy estoy bastante cansada, así que nada de _jugar_, ¿vale?

Dejándote con tres palmos de narices y una sonrisa estúpida, enganchada en tu boca.

Ciertamente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta que ella sigue con sus obligaciones como jounin de la Hoja, como madre y como médica. Con la única ayuda de Tsunade, representando el papel de abuela de la niña. Aunque eso no me gustaba, pues a saber qué le estará enseñando esa vieja loca. Prefería a la madre de Sakura, incluso con su humor ácido hacía mí, recriminándome el hecho de ser tan poco atento con mi familia. ¿Qué carajo quería esa anciana que hiciese? Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo "anciana"; si estuviera cerca, seguramente hubiese recibido una colleja. Por suerte, ella y su marido, un hombre tranquilo y muy humilde, se habían embarcado en un crucero alrededor de todo el mundo: y que se quedasen ahí, oye.

Sobre todo la vieja. Instintivamente, acabo cubriéndome el cuello. Creo que me quedé traumatizado para siempre.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi relajante baño, me puse a pensar (había logrado que no me doliese la cabeza, tras un duro entrenamiento mental) en la posibilidad de ascender a Kage: el nombramiento tendría lugar a finales del otoño, si todo iba según lo previsto y yo me decidía a ocupar el cargo. ¿_Rokudaime_, eh? Suena bien, incluso me permitiría estar más con mi _pequeño__ tesoro_. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad de ser el _Sexto__ Hokage_… era algo que me abrumaba; hace años, hubiera saltado como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Pero, ahora tenía casi veinticuatro. No podía poner en peligro tantas vidas por un sueño infantil, por un capricho de mi niñez. Debía prepararme para ello, pues aunque mi cuerpo y mi nivel fueran suficientes, en mi mente aún quedaban dudas. Sí, hasta que mi espíritu… el espíritu del Fuego, no estuviera listo para la magnitud y trascendencia de aquel evento, permanecería como una simple anécdota.

Antes de irme a la cama, pasé por la habitación de Sayu. Estaba dormida, con un gesto tranquilo en aquella carita de ángel. Tan guapa como su madre, tan delicada y especial: mi pequeño tesoro era ella. Sayuki Uzumaki llegaría a ser una kunoichi ejemplar, a la que seguir; pero, para eso, aún faltaba bastante tiempo. No obstante, daría lo que fuera por verla crecer y hacerse fuerte, y bella. Enamorarse, casarse y darme nietos. ¡Oye, para el carro! Aún es una niña, no seas tan absurdo. Es fácil soñar despierto, pensando en el futuro que le depara a tu niña. ¿No es lo normal en un padre protector? Claro que sí, porque yo la protegeré de todo.

- Sakura, ¿estás durmiendo?- pregunté, metiéndome en la cama.

- ¿Uhm?- medio refunfuñaste. Sonreí tímidamente ante aquello.

- Gracias por todo. Por todos estos años y por Sayu…- no pude aguantar un par de lagrimillas.

- ¿Estás bien?- inquiriste, girándote hacia mí.

- Sí, es sólo que… te debo tantísimo.- balbuceé, notando mis mejillas húmedas. Me miraste fijamente con aquellas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos.

- Naruto, no me debes cosa alguna. Eres un hombre maravilloso, un ninja ejemplar; un marido fantástico y un padre aún mejor, ¿qué voy a deberte, tonto? Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido. Ya lo sabes.- explicaste, besándome suavemente, mientras me acariciabas el pelo.

- Ya. Lo siento, fue un momento de emoción. El maldito otoño es lo que tiene.- sonreí, secando mi piel mojada.

- Hay que ver lo que me haces decir, idiota.- sonreíste, iluminando la oscuridad.- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero muchísimo, _Rokudaime_.

No hizo falta decir más aquella noche otoñal. Era imposible esconderte algo a ti; lo sabías todo. Hasta lo que era un simple rumor, y ni yo mismo alcanzaba a ver, tú ya lo tenías claro. Pero gracias a ti, y a lo que sucedió unos días después, me di cuenta de que sí estaba preparado para aquel reto, trabajo o tarea, como sea. Aquella noche me di cuenta de por qué te quiero tanto, de por qué me casé contigo y del motivo por el cual eres la madre de mi primogénita. Simplemente se reducía a una palabra…

- Sakura…- tu nombre susurrado detiene el flujo del tiempo, para convertirlo en nuestro íntimo instante.

La flor que reside en mi alma. El pétalo que acaricia mi corazón. Eres tú.

Semanas después, llegando a la mediana de la estación, obtuve un día de descanso gracias al buen trabajo realizado por el equipo que estaba bajo mis órdenes. Había pasado cuatro noches completas fuera de casa, junto a tres de los mejores shinobis de la Hoja: Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji. Una misión cumplida para recabar información sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki, el mayor problema que suscitaba tanto indiferencia como miedo en la aldea. Lo que pasó, es mejor dejarlo en el documento que entregamos a la Godaime y a Jiraiya-sama.

Lo importante es que, tras esos interminables y eternos días, pude complacerme de estar en compañía de una diminuta personita, que ya me esperaba con los bracitos abiertos para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Papi!- exclamó la pequeña, recibiéndome en la entrada.- Hoy quiero ver fotos contigo, ¿ne?- absoluta ternura, que brotaba de todos sus gestos.

- Claro que sí, mi vida.- la cogí en brazos y fuimos hasta la sala. Cogí el primer álbum de fotos que vi; la casualidad quiso que fuera el de la boda. Sakura lucía un vestido inmaculado, sólo comparable a su sempiterna beldad. Siempre se me agitaba el corazón viendo aquellas imágenes, recordando aquellos días.- ¿Sabes quién es esta persona?- le pregunté a Sayu, señalando a Tsunade.

- Sí, es la abuela Tsunade.- respondió, sonriéndome con tal entusiasmo que me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Se sentó en mi regazo y yo sobre la moqueta del salón, mientras seguíamos mirando las ilustraciones.

- ¿Sabes que la abuela Tsunade es una princesa, Sayu?- pregunté, besando el rubio cabello de la niña.

- Pero es muy vieja.- confesó con total naturalidad, mientras me reía ante tal verdad.

Fue cuando me percaté de otra presencia: estabas de pie, sobre el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo tu taza de té con la derecha, mirándonos con una sonrisa en tus labios. Sin decir palabra, pero hablando con tus ojos. Nos contemplamos en la distancia.

- Mira papi, la tía Hinata y el tío Sasuke.- Sayu nos cortó. Mientras desaparecías por el pasillo, yo atendía su curiosidad.- Pero mami es la más bonita de todas.- esas palabras te habrán llegado, ¿verdad?

La estación de la melancolía daba sus últimos coletazos, para dar paso al frío invernal y la nieve. El día había llegado, y yo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de aquel sitio al que tanto me gustaba ir para recapacitar. El viento mecía los dorados mechones que caían sobre mi frente; me encantaba sentir su tersura. La brisa hizo un alto, dándome a entender que era la hora. Ella estaba a mi lado, como siempre.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí, lo estoy.

El otoño acabó poco después, sin hacer mucho ruido. Konoha estaba de celebración, aunque era algo exagerado, pues el _Sexto_ había sido nombrado. Dos Hokage para salvaguardar la paz que caracterizaba a la villa.

**Cuarta estación: Fuyu (invierno)**

El invierno se paseaba, de nuevo, por todos los rincones de la aldea. Habían pasado nueve años desde que nuestra historia comenzó. El de este año era uno de los más fríos que se recordaban en la Hoja: poco quedaba que no estuviese cubierto por la nieve. Sayu estaba muy inquieta, porque las clases en la academia ninja estaban suspendidas por las copiosas nevadas. El ritmo vital de la villa se había ralentizado, notablemente, a causa del duro invierno.

Lo peor estaba por llegar.

Aquel día de enero, cuando la estación blanca era más cruel e inclemente, no había un alma en las calles. El aviso de que Akatsuki venía a por todas, con ocho de los nueve demonios en su poder, había provocado la alerta total en el País del Fuego. Y, también, en el del Viento. En Suna dieron su primer golpe: uno violento y brutal. Poco sabíamos de las pérdidas y el impacto real en nuestra aliada, pero se percibía que se acercaba algo terrible.

La muerte nunca estuvo tan arraigada en mi corazón.

Quería prestar mi ayuda en el frente, donde estabas tú junto a todos los demás; pero lo primero y más importante, era poner a salvo a la niña. Lo entendí nada más me miraste, antes de salir como una exhalación de casa, después de haber venido a avisarnos. Sayu también lo había visto en tus ojos, no en vano es tu hija. Y, con seis años, pocas cosas se le escapaban. Increíblemente perspicaz. No era el momento para halagar, pero me alegraba muchísimo que ella fuese capaz de discernir más allá del básico bien o mal.

- Sayu, ya sabes qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunté, para confirmar nuestra promesa.

- Sí, iré al refugio con los demás.- respondió con seriedad.- No te preocupes mami, allí estará Iruka-sensei. Estaré bien.- añadió con una sonrisa.- Ah, recuerda tu promesa: no te mueras y no dejes que papi se enfade demasiado.- acabó, yendo hacia la montaña de piedra.

- Esta niña…- murmuré sonriendo, mientras corría hacia el frente de batalla.

Aquel año, en nuestro vigésimo séptimo invierno de vida, la generación que nació tras el ataque del Kyuubi se uniría para proteger a Konoha de algo mucho más terrible y amenazador: la alianza entre Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Con el recuerdo del gran héroe, y reconocido padre de Naruto, nosotros, la _generación __dorada_ (así se nos conocía por nuestros éxitos), lucharía codo con codo, espalda con espalda, aliento con aliento, una más que posible última vez.

Los tambores de guerra, los sonidos de ultratumba y el hedor a muerte, estaban llegando. Naruto, Sayu… por favor: no se atrevan a dejarme sola.

El silencio, tenso y angustioso, sólo era el preludio de la gran batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Ahí estaban, frente a nosotros, dispuestos a acabar con toda existencia: su sonrisa, los gestos serios de los Nueve, unidos por anillos.

El comienzo que daría paso al final. Sangre y fuego, dolor y pérdidas. La guerra comenzó sin remedio…

- Los temblores han cesado.- percibió Iruka en el refugio de la montaña.- Este silencio es tan lúgubre…- añadió, susurrante.

- Iruka-sensei, es la calma tras la tempestad.- murmuró Sayu, acercándose al hombre, que se ruborizó levemente.

La niña demostraba, una vez más, su capacidad de raciocinio ante una situación tan complicada. Lo normal sería verla acurrucada en un rincón de aquel albergue, como el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Pero no ella; no la hija del _Sexto__ Hokage_. Llevando sangre de héroes en sus venas, ella no podía ser menos.

Y no se equivocaba. La lluvia hizo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. Se llegó al fin de una cruenta realidad: la guerra contra Akatsuki, el Sonido y Orochimaru, había finalizado. Pero, ¿a qué precio?

No nos dimos verdadera cuenta de las pérdidas hasta el final de mes y principios de febrero: la _generación __dorada_ permanecía intacta, con lo que posibles ataques de otras aldeas menores, no preocupaban demasiado. Sin embargo, quienes venían tras nosotros, nuestros futuribles, habían perecido en casi su totalidad. Si había algo de lo que alegrarnos, de forma general, era de la desaparición de ocho Bijuu, _nueve__ demonios_ y _un__ general __del __Averno_. Era lo único positivo de la barbarie que asoló Konoha ese invierno.

La villa de la Hoja poseía un espíritu inquebrantable, demostrado cuando nos pusimos manos a la obra, para reconstruirla una vez más: aunque cayese de nuevo en la desesperación, renacería de sus cenizas. El alma de fuego que moraba en el interior de cada ninja, y que formaba parte de cada descendencia, jamás caería frente a la Oscuridad. Pero lo que más alegría produjo en mi interior, fue verte vivo, junto a Sayu.

La promesa se había cumplido.

Hasta que llegó aquella última semana del invierno.

- Naruto… no puedes… no puedes…- las lágrimas casi no me dejaban hablar. Balbuceos que brotaban de mi mortificada garganta, sabiendo que ni Tsunade podría curarte.

- Sakura, así es esto. Además, míralo por el lado bueno: conmigo se irá el último y peor de los Bijuu. Como tiene que ser.- dijiste, sonriendo para tranquilizarme, pero no podía.

- ¿Ésa es tu excusa? ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo quieres que esté, viendo al hombre que amo, muriéndose sin que pueda hacer algo?

- Pues quiero que estés como estás, sin más.- tu voz sonaba tan segura, tumbado en aquella cama de hospital.

- ¿Por qué… tienes que ser… tú?- estaba muy nerviosa como para pensar y actuar con claridad.- Dijiste que querías ver a Sayu crecer, convertirse en una gran kunoichi y una mujer…

Exclamaba y murmuraba las palabras, sin darme cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Y no sólo ella: todos estaban en la habitación, esperando a que _Rokudaime_ nos dejara. ¿Qué estupidez es ésa? Hinata estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sólo consolada por los brazos de Sasuke. Los demás no podían aguantar las lágrimas, pero estaban más calmados que yo; mucho más. ¿Sabes lo mal que vamos a pasarlo sin ti? Soy una imbécil; tú lo estás pasando peor.

- Sakura, sigues llorando igual que cuando éramos unos críos.- sonreíste, calmando mi corazón. ¿Cómo lo hacías?- Sayu, ven aquí.- la niña estaba destrozada, pero aguantaba el tipo estoicamente; igual que tú. Tomaste el collar que te regaló Tsunade de su cuello y lo miraste. Luego a ella.- Siempre estaré contigo, ¿vale?- Ella asintió y te abrazó con fuerza.- Sakura… el invierno acabará…- tus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente.- …todo irá… bien… Sakura-chan…

No hubo más. Entre mis gritos de dolor, el llanto generalizado, envolvió los últimos segundos de tu vida. Abracé a Sayu, mientras mi alma perdía su otra mitad, derrumbándome en el frío suelo. Creí que todo era una maldita pesadilla, pero jamás desperté de ella.

El peor invierno de mi vida tocaba a su fin. Sería recordado en los años venideros por ser el final de la era de los shinobi: sin Demonios que conseguir, ya no había motivo para la guerra. Irónico, ¿verdad? Con tu muerte salvaste a todo el continente. Siempre hacías lo mismo; siempre acababas llamando la atención hasta en el rincón más remoto del mundo.

La primavera volvió a la aldea, conmemorando tu despedida: el entierro se realizó en un día tan soleado como tu sonrisa. Así queríamos recordarte: sonriendo al viento, con la vista puesta en el futuro. Llegaste a ser Hokage, llegaste a amarme y a tener una niña conmigo; un día me dijiste, bromeando, que podrías morir en paz, pues lo habías conseguido todo. Que no podías ser más feliz. Idiota, siempre me hacías llorar con ese tipo de palabras.

- Hasta pronto, Naruto…

El viento te hará llegar mis palabras, junto a estos pétalos de Cerezo que tanto te gustan.

El ciclo volvía a empezar para otros. Otras _cuatro__ estaciones_.


End file.
